Flipping Over
by PuppetOrMaster
Summary: From being in each other's faces, to really being in each others faces, how will Owen and Jack's whirlwind affair end up? JackXOwen One-shot Homoerotic -yet to be edited, shouldn't have too many mistakes-


So here they were playing tonsil hockey. And it wasn't just any tonsil hockey, it was cram-your-fucking-tongue-down-the-other-persons-fu cking-throat tonsil hockey. It was all tongue, teeth and lips, not knowing where he ended and the other begun. In fact, Owen wasn't even sure whose tongue was whose any more All he knew was that he getting light headed from the lack of oxygen and basic excitement from such a kiss, that his pants were getting way too tight and he was pretty sure that Jack felt the same about his own, judging by the way that 'that' was pressing into him. And now hands were involved. Owen's own hands were wrapped around Jacks neck and running through his soft hair, ruffling it between his fingers, while Jacks hands were wrapped around Owen's waist, clamping onto Owen's rear, causing him to make little startled noises every time he squeezed it.

Of course, it hadn't started this way. It had started off as any normal day at Torchwood... or at least, as normal as it got for Torchwood. Alien threats, car chases, being fired at by some sort of laser that made you sprout hair _everywhere, _as Tosh had unwilling found out. Add a whole heap of Chewbacca, Big-Foot and yeti jokes at Tosh's teary expense and Owen had wound up in Jacks office, getting told off for his cynical, mean and nasty behaviour. This was nothing new. Although his teasing was usually put up with since they did work well as a team, if he managed to make one of the girls cry (mostly Tosh) or cause them to punch him (usually Gwen), after hours he'd always end up getting a lecture in Jacks office. Usually, he'd just sit there and make snide remarks, but he was pissed. Really pissed. He'd had no booze, no good food (although that wasn't new), but most importantly, no sex, for a loooonnngggg time. So his trip to Jack's office had turned into a shouting match and one moment they were in each others faces, the next they were _literally_ in each others faces.

"Mmmmmmm," Owen sighed, savouring the kiss, slightly shocked to find that it was one of the best he'd ever had

Jack gave a low chuckle and slipped his hands inside the back of Owen's jeans, causing him to jump.

"Your hands are cold," he huffed huskily, the anger from earlier still simmering just below the surface.

"Warm them up for me," whispered Jack, beginning to rub them over Owen's rear. The shorter man moaned deeply, unwrapping his hands from behind Jack and ripping his own shirt off. He then forced Jack to remove his hands so that he could tear off the other mans coat, popping the clips on his suspenders and pulling off the shirt and singlet that he still wore.

Jack grinned, and stopping Owen, tugged down his own pants. Next, he crouched down and placed his face near Owen's crotch, very carefully grabbing the zipper of his jeans and pulling it down with his teeth. He did the same with the belt and button, sending Owen's heartbeat into overtime. They were quickly pulled of, underwear not long after. Owen found himself staring at the roof, not quite sure how it had gotten there, and as Jack bent over him, he let the anger loose in a fire of passion.

He bit Jacks lips and tongue as he pressed his face upwards before moving, sinking his teeth into the Time-agents ears, neck, collar bone, chest, nipples, navel, every pierce of exposed skin he could find. Jack stilled, his lips slightly parted and eyes closed as the tingling bites began to cover his body with pure bliss. Eventually, he stopped Owens ravishing and began his own, but rather then biting him, he slowly worked his tongue over the other mans skin, causing him to freeze, breathing heavily as he became more and more elated. Jacks tongue moved lower and lower, causing Owen's breath to jolt as it ran up the side of him, Jacks hot breath sending cold shivers up his spine.

"I knew you were gay," he said smugly at the man. Jack looked up.  
"You have no idea," he answered with a smile, slipping a finger under Owen and prodding him. Owen's eyes narrowed.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Jacks eyebrows arched.  
"You don't know?" he shot back scornfully.  
"Oh, I know," said Owen. "And it ain't happening Sunshine."

He threw him self up, flipping their bodies around so that he lay on top of the taller man.

"Really?" asked Jack mischievously, flipping them back around.  
"Yeah, really," sneered Owen, pulling himself back on top.  
"But you see," said Jack, switching places again. "I have the added advantage of still having pants on."

And with that he inserted a finger into Owen. Owen gasped as he did, not used to the feeling, especially when he started moving.

"Take it out," he huffed, trying to squirm away but only adding to the feeling.  
"What?" asked Jack innocently.  
"Fucking take it out!" cried Owen as Jack twirled as finger, ecstasy coursing through his body.  
"That didn't sound too convincing," Jack said. "Or look it," he added wrapping the spare hand around Owens manhood and giving it a gentle tug, causing Owen to shout out.

"Jack!" he yelled, unable to control himself any longer, the previous anger dissolving into exhilaration.

"That's more like it," he said, tugging on him again, causing another shout. Finding a pace, he began to jerk off the smaller male, enjoying the sound of him screaming his name as he did, and how much louder it became when he slowly inserted a second finger, twisting them around inside of him, scrapping them down Owen's insides causing him to shriek loudly, repeating the movements as the man came closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Can't take it," announced Jack as Owen continued to scream at him, and he unbuttoned his own pants, pulling them and his underwear down in one swift movement before wrapping Owen's legs around his waist.

Starting slowly but gradually increasing speed, he thrust into Owen, becoming intoxicated with the younger man. He bent over Owen so that his mouth was close to his ear and began whisper to him, ranging from sweet nothings to raunchy ideas, bearing down hard on him as he screamed.

"Jacckkkk!" Owen screamed over and over until words began to fail him, his state of euphoria reaching grater heights with Jack's warmth inside of him.

"I'm gonna cum," he managed to shout out seconds before he did, the sticky liquid leaking all over both their stomachs. Jack pulled out with a pleasurably groan from Owen, and seeing that he was still hard, the curly headed man curled over and engulfed the quivering number in his mouth, sucking it briefly before Jack too came and they both collapsed in a head of tangled limbs on the floor.

"Well fuck me," said Owen eventually.  
"I just did," grinned Jack, pulling the cynical man in for another kiss


End file.
